Deidara meets Tobi
by Violets Dreamer
Summary: The akatsuki is recruiting new partner for deidara and his name is tobi
1. Chapter 1

Naruto- Deidara meets Tobi

The Akatsuki are recruiting new partner for deidara and his name is tobi

______________________________________________________________________________

One day  
Tobi was bored in base  
So he went looking for zetsu

He jump and walk all around

''Zetsu-san are you in there?'' ask tobi

But there no reply , so tobi went to another room.

It wasn't a easy thing to find zetsu  
But since tobi always follow him around a lot  
He learn some of his habit and skill.

Tobi went to Zetsu favorites garden

''Zetsu-san are you in there ?'' tobi talking loudly

There was no reply but he was sure zetsu will be somewhere inside there.

Tobi walk in looking around

''Zetsu-san are you in here?''Tobi asking

Tobi keep repeating and talk louder and louder.

The room is a underground room.  
The more tobi talk loudly it echo more loudly

''**Shut up Tobi…**'' A irritated voice says

Tobi heard the voice and turn to find zetsu  
Coming out from a tree.

''Ah ha ,I found you zetsu-san'' tobi say

''… Tobi we are not playing hide and seek''

''**Do that again I make sure you never get in akatsuki**.'' Zetsu say

'' I am sorry , I promise not to do that again''

''So Zetsu-san does it means I can join the akatsuki now?'' tobi say

''**Not now…idot**'' zetsu say

Zetsu starting to merge to the ground

To teleport another place

''Not now? Than when ?''  
''Hey zetsu-san where are you going , wait for me'' tobi say

Tobi make some hand sign and follow zetsu  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zetsu teleport into a tree nearby scanning the area.

''Hey Zetsu-san why are we here?'' Tobi ask

Tobi sitting on a tree above zetsu talking loudly

''**Keep your voice down** ''

''The konoha ninjas is still nearby'' Zetsu say

''Opps ''

''But zetsu-san .They can't catch us ,can they?'' tobi say

''We come to do a mission''  
'**'It will be troublesome if they follow us around**'' zetsu say

''A mission ? What kind of mission is that zestu-san'' tobi ask

''**A retrieve job..''** zetsu say while walking towards the broken cave

''Oww Another boring mission'' say tobi

''We going retrieve sasori's ring'' say zetsu

This caught tobi attention

Tobi jump down from the tree and follow zetsu in the broken cave.

When they got it the broken cave

There isn't as neat as it same to be.

'' Woah, they did pretty much damage here ''

'' So many puppets in here'' tobi say

'' It sasori's puppets…''

''**Don't fool around and go find his ring''** say zetsu

''Okay zetsu-san'' say tobi

They walk and look around  
Kicking and flipping the puppet

Soon zetsu found sasori's real puppet body

A puppet stab by two crossing swords in his heart tin

''So this is how he look , inside''

''**He is confirm dead…''** zetsu thinking

Although zetsu found sasori real body  
But he didn't see any ring at his fingers.

Soon he hear tobi talking loudly

''Zetsu-san Zetsu-san I found the ring over here'' tobi talk loudly

Zetsu walk near toward tobi  
To check if the ring is the correct one.

Tobi sit down at a nearby rock and start playing with the ring  
Throw up and drop down in his hands.

''Ne.. zetsu-san, can I join now since there a free spot?'' ask tobi

Zetsu look at the ring tobi playing and it Confirm it the real akatsuki ring.

''**It not that easy idot…''**

''Why not ? Tobi is a good boy'' say zetsu

''Yup tobi is a …good… boy…'' say tobi  
Tobi fail to catch the ring and it slip down into the broken rocks

''**Let go..**'' say zetsu

Tobi trying to get the ring in the broken rock.

''Er.. Wait a minute … zetsu-san'' say tobi

But Zetsu never waited for him and continue to walk away.

Being alone in a broken cave  
With a lot broken puppets and swords can be scary

Tobi don't plan to stay there ''alone''

So he try really really fast and hard to get the ring  
And when he finally got it.  
Zetsu was not in that cave anymore.

''Zetsu-san…?''

''I got the ring…''  
''Where are you Zetsu-saaannnnn?'' ask tobi

Tobi quickly run out trying to find zetsu

Lucky for tobi

Zetsu walk really slow  
The fast runner tobi soon caught up with him

''Zetsu-san where are we going now?'' ask tobi

''I saw deidara's hand nearby '' zetsu say

''Another ring to collect?''  
''Woah two ring to retrieve today''

''Leader-sama will be happy if I can bring two ring back''

''Maybe leader-sama will let me in to be one of the akatsuki member''

''Don't you think so zetsu-san?''

''I will go infront to find it first zetsu-san''say tobi

Tobi didn't really give zetsu time to say anything and run infront to find deidara's hand

''… … **Idiot''**

''Don't say that, tobi is working hard'' say zetsu

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tobi jump up and down to find deidara's hand

''Where could it be…?''

''Maybe I should ask zetsu-san previously ''

''A black cloth wrapped hand can't be hard to find'' tobi thought

Soon tobi spotted something black and red.

''Zetsu-san I found it , over here'' say tobi

Zetsu walk slowly towards

Tobi knee down and pick deidara hand

''Hehehe…That deidara must have blow himself up, right zetsu-san?''

''Take your dirty hand off my hand! Un'' say deidara

Deidara walk out behind a tree panting pretty hard.

''Oh ,He's alive'' say tobi

''What about the jinchuuriki?'' zetsu turn to ask deidara

''I already finish my mission un'' say deidara

''My.. my you really have a close call, huh, deidara-san?''

'' Are you alright? ..NOT..''say tobi

Although tobi might be just joking with deidara  
But to deidara it like a great insult from him

''Tobi Buddha will get mad if got hit three times''

''I dare you say something else''

''I'll decide how you die..'' say deidara in a warning way

Deidara didn't want to fight

Since he already lost two arm in the previous fight , not too long ago.

Deidara trying to keep his cool.

''What to decide? You just blow me up.'' Say tobi

''**That the third time''** zetsu remind tobi

Deidara unable to keep his cool any longer  
Wanted to choke him with his hands  
But he looking right and his left  
He remember he lost both his arm previously

In fury he run towards tobi jump over  
Crossing his legs locking tobi's head back  
Making tobi and him fall on to the grass

''Suffocation!'' deidara say out loudly

Deidara quickly lock his leg tightly making tobi choking.

''Eii….'' Tobi say struggling to get out.

''**Stop playing around leader is calling us back''** say zetsu

''Not till I killed him un'' deidara though tighter the leg.

When deidara thought he is going suffocate him to death

Tobi suddenly use stronger strength and slip out deidara legs fast.

It surprise deidara, he never thought he can get away

It happen so fast that deidara can't see how tobi escape from him

''How he.., must be his special skill ..hmmm'' Deidara thinking while he getting up

''… Ow.. it just a joke… ..''

''Deidara-san ..you should.. really control.. your temper ….''tobi say while coughing abit

Deidara showing his face warning saying'' if you dare say one more word I'll make sure you die for real''

Tobi can see zetsu teleporting off

''Zetsu-san ,wait up ..''

''Don't leave me here alone…'' say tobi

''**Tobi you will company him back the base''** say zetsu

Zetsu disappear in the ground after he say that

''Oww … guess I have to company you back to base '' say tobi

''I don't need anybody company me back, hmmm'' say deidara

Deidara walking towards his arm wanted to pick up

Tobi notice it and say

''Deidara-san , here let me lend you a hand'' say tobi

Tobi really know how make deidara more angry

''Tobi… '' deidara say giving more deadly glare

''Cool down deidara-san … I am just trying to be helpful…'' say tobi

Tobi backing off deidara as he don't know what he might do next

''Mind your own business un'' deidara say

Deidara bow down and use his mouth to pick up his arm.

After he pick up his arm he start walking front

''Er deidara-san, we better moving faster''

''Leader-san and zetsu-san will get angry if we got there late'' say tobi

Deidara lost two of his arm is trying to control his charka to stop his arms injury get anymore worst

It was not easy as he use up a lot charka earlier on battle

And tobi making him so mad that he lost control of his charka making his arm injury more pain

''Do you need me to carry you?'' tobi ask

Tobi in front of deidara squatting down like asking do want a piggy ride on his back.

Tried deidara might need a little carry  
But his pride won't let him do that.

Deidara kick tobi back and jump up the tree running.

''Ouch, you don't need kick me if you don't want too'' tobi say

They began jumping from tree to tree  
Starting it was deidara in the front but soon tobi surpass him jumping ahead


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deidara wanted to go faster but he getting more and more blurry sight

Deidara was very tried but his pride won't let him show any weakness to anyone

Especially the super annoy idiot in front of him( which is tobi)

''Deidara-san are you alright?'' ask tobi jumping backwards

''I'm… fine un'' say deidara

In a spite seconds his vision got blur a while  
Next thing he know is a small branch suddenly appear in front of himand slap his face

''Deidara-san watch out'' say tobi jump down

Deidara fall down, landing with his legs but fall to his butt when tobi crash into him.

''What .. are you doing hmmm'' ask deidara

''Opps guess I didn't catch you haha''

''Deidara-san are you alright?'' say tobi

Deidara think tobi is just being an idot

First deidara is a S-rank ninja there is no need for him to catch him

Second he fail to catch and crush to deidara making him fall on his butt

Third tobi is sitting on deidara stomach talking

''…Tobi… Get off UN!!''say deidara dropping his hand off his mouth

Because deidara get angry again  
Deidara charka got a bit lost control and the injury got more pain

''Ugh…'' say deidara hitting his head back the ground.

Tobi get up and stand at a side looking at deidara

His arm starting to bleed out

Tobi can see he is in pain

''Deidara-san your arm are bleeding ''

''Are you okay?'' ask tobi

''Damn him… … need cool down…'' deidara thinking

Deidara still close eyes not wanting to see tobi annoy face and controlling his charka

It haven't pass one minute and annoy tobi start talking again

''Deidara-san?.. Are you dead?'' ask tobi.

''Can't he shut up even for 1 min un?'' deidara wondering

Deidara open his eyes to see tobi trying to do something.

Deidara though tobi going steal his akatsuki ring.

''Hmmmm…'' say deidara staring deadly toward tobi.

''You are pretty hard to die aren't you?'' ask tobi

Deidara soon can feel being lift up

Tobi is carrying him to the nearby tree

Putting him sited down back lying to the tree

His move surprise deidara cause no one carry him that way before.(bride style)

''You seem more light weight than I though…''

''You never eat well did you?''

''You shouldn't eat clay everyday say tobi

''… Cool down … need cool down…''

''I WILL kill him after I recover hmmm'' deidara though

''Er deidara-san you are so quiet''

''Are you too hungry to talk?'' ask tobi

Deidara look up at tobi ready to scold him

Deidara stop when he saw a apple at tobi's hand

''Here , deidara-san you must be hungry''

''Do you want a apple?'' say tobi trying to give to deidara

But deidara only watch at tobi

He don't have hands to take .

''Opps sorry , deidara-san I forget you don't have hands to take.'' Say tobi

Deidara didn't really want the apple from tobi

But he was hungry and thirsty  
A red apple look so yummy on tobi hands

''Deidara-san open your mouth say ahhhh'' say tobi was going to feed deidara

Deidara have a feeling if he accept his apple something bad will happen

Although he can't explain why he feel that way

''Come on , deidara-san say ahhhh'' say tobi

Deidara give a ridiculous look at tobi

''There no way I let that idiot feed me hmmm'' deidara though

'I'll eat it myself un''

''Put the apple on my knees hmmm'' say deidara kneeing up

''Are you sure deidara-san?''

''I can feed you'' say tobi

''Don't make me repeat the words un'' say deidara

''Ok ok …deidara-san''

''There you go…'' say tobi while putting on deidara's knees

Deidara balance the apple on his knees

Using his knee to kick the apple up and catch it in between his knee

''Woah nice '' say tobi clapping his hands

Deidara ignored it and eat his apple holding in between his knee

''Hmmm I should get one for myself '' say tobi and jump up the tree above deidara.

Deidara watch tobi jump up to the tree above

''Apple tree hm?…''

''I must be really tried that I never notice it before un…'' deidara though and continue eating afterwards

Tobi plug a apple from the apple tree

He sit at the nearby tree trunk and lift his mask up to eat.

While deidara busy eating the apple

Tobi look down at deidara from behind

''Such a interesting preson…'' tobi whisper

Deidara eat the apple fast and wanted another.

Deidara look up and find tobi fixing his mask

''Throw me another apple un'' say deidara

At first deidara didn't care why tobi was wearing mask

But just now when he saw tobi fixing his mask it got abit of his curious

''Ok deidara-san'' say tobi getting up and jump behind the tree.

Deidara wonder where he is going

Soon tobi come out from another side of the tree  
Carrying a lot apple using his akatsuki cloak

''Here catch deidara-san'' say tobi

''NO don't throw so many Un!!'' say deidara but it was too late

Deidara dodge most of it  
When he thought he dodge all finish

''Deidara-san , here one more'' tobi say and throw toward deidara in high speed.

The apple fly too fast and sudden to dodge

Normally when that happen he use his clay and blow it off

But he can't make any ''at the moment''.

In seconds deidara open his mouth and catch the apple.

''Woah , good catch deidara-san haha..'' say tobi

Deidara unable to talk cause his mouth full with a apple

''Good catch hmmm?'' deidara though showing a very angry face

Tobi can see deidara angry face

Deidara walk towards the apple on the floor

''Erm deidara-san what are you doing?'' ask tobi

Deidara smile devily and start kicking the apple

All flying high speed targeting tobi

Tobi start running all around screaming a little

A few apple hit tobi (deidara better than tobi in targeting)

''OUCH …ouch sorry deidara-san stop playing '' say tobi

Deidara stop as there no more apple on the ground.

''I am not playing with you Un… Idiot'' deidara though

He went back the the tree and sit down resting

''That idiot can't even let me take a break for awhile un''

''Why akatsuki have this kind of idiot join hmmm?'' deidara though and eat his apple.

Tobi got down and stand in front deidara

''Deidara-san'' say tobi

Deidara stare at tobi unhappy wondering what he going do now?

''Deidara-san … don't stare at me like this''

''I just going scout around , you can rest here'' say tobi

Deidara eating apple didn't want to talk

He give a unbeliever face to tobi

''Well I am going now deidara-san…''

''Take your time to rest'' say tobi sweat dropping behind him and jump off

''Trust you to rest hmm?… '' deidara wonder

Deidara finish eating and though just a little rest  
Since he really will need to rest for longer journey

It not like he really trust tobi

''Just a little rest un…'' deidara think

The weather that day is just the right

Carefully he control his charka not to mess up  
Slowly and slowly he fall into asleep

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tobi scouting around and find nothing dangerous  
So soon he going to return back to report

But he fail to notice a three ANBU following behind him

Tobi jump back quickly to find deidara still sitting in the same place

He walk closer to deidara wanted to report

To find he is closing eye sleeping?

''Deidara-san must be really sleepy''

'Who can imagine he can look so angelic when he was sleeping''

''… But he is a super hot temper devil when he is awake'' tobi though while looking at deidara

Soon he notice deidara face started to frown

Tobi wonder why, is it deidara having a dream?

''You Idiot…un'' say deidara opening his eyes

Suddenly some shuriken start flying in behind the bushes

In quick thinking deidara kick tobi rolling off far down hill

Deidara stand up dodge some more and jump to another tree for cover.

Dropping his hands on the ground.

Deidara can find two ANBU jumping out.

But judging from the shuriken they throw  
Deidara can suspect third person is hiding somewhere

''Akatsuki I suggest you surrender ''say ANBU ninja

The ANBU ninja didn't care about tobi that much  
Since he didn't wear a akatsuki cloak and he roll off far

They though of dealing with the dangerous S-rank ninja in front of them first

''What make you think , you can make me surrender Un?'' ask deidara

'' We won't want a armless person lose something more than your hand here'' say ANBU ninja

Deidara was pretty angry when they say that

It also a disadvantage since they notice his weakness ( which is armless)

''HM …Can this day be any worst un …'' deidara angrily thinking a plan to get his hand back

Deidara soon feel the ground is moving weirdly

Deidara watch as the ground is popping something out

Deidara see spike black hair and orange mask.

''Tobi un?'' ask deidara remember previously kick him roll down hill

''Er deidara-san… what are you doing here?'' ask tobi

Deidara look at tobi like how much more

Can a idiot become more of an idiot?

Coming out of a hole and ask stupid Questions

''Tobi … you can go underground hmm?'' ask deidara

''Of course …'' tobi say

ANBU tried of waiting and shouted ''Are you going to surrender ?''

''HM not very patient ninja , un'' deidara whisper

Tobi laugh a bit behind his mask thinking '' There someone he knows is more worst than ANBU''

Deidara look back the ANBU and around a quick glance behind the tree.

''Tobi listen carefully … I am going explain it once hmmm'' say deidara softly to tobi

Deidara hurriedly explain it to tobi so the ANBU don get too suspicious of him

''So my help is needed?'' ask tobi

''… Yes I need your help un'' deidara say softly

Deidara didn't want admit he need a rookie idiot help

But he is in no condition to do it himself now

Deidara still see tobi head on the ground still looking at him  
Maybe wanted deidara to say something.

''…You better don't mess it up un'' deidara say

Deidara walk out from the tree he hide before

Walking towards the ANBU

''Stop…'' one of the ANBU ninja say

Deidara stop and wonder why

Did they notice his plans?

''Take off your coat and throw all your weapon out'' say ANBU ninja

''Being caution hmmm?''

''How about you help me take off un'' say deidara walking towards the ANBU ninja

ANBU ninja start to be on guard when deidara come closer

Deidara might not have a scary look but he is a real akatsuki a S-rank ninja

No ANBU ninja will want to be unguarded around them even it a armless person

Deidara walk very close to ANBU and stop

''Tobi now UN!!'' deidara shouted

The ground below them start trembling

Deidara take this chances and kick off their weapon on their hand

Deidara catch one kunai with his mouth

In seconds two ANBU ninja got pull down trap under ground

Tobi come out from the ground quickly

''Hey , I did it deidara-san'' say tobi though it safe now

Deidara scanning around to waiting for the third ANBU ninja attack

''Tobi quiet down un'' say deidara softly

''Deidara-san…?'' say tobi

Deidara eye scope soon catch a shining thing flying

''Bend down un!'' deidara shout

Tobi listen to him and bend

Deidara aim his kunai and throw in high speed

The hidden ANBU ninja seem to be the expert in throw shuriken

Throwing so much that deidara kunai fail to reach the ninja

Deidara was going dodge but there too many to dodge all.

''TOBI !! '' deidara shouted

The shuriken hit tobi first in front of deidara

It proof smoke and drop a log

''Found you … '' say tobi behind the surprise ANBU ninja

Tobi tag the ANBU ninja a explosion tag  
In seconds Tobi vanish and the tag explode

The Last ANBU is killed by explosion tag as deidara planned

Deidara trying his best to dodge all

But accidentally trip by his hand on the ground and fall back

He drop on butt and found himself

Sitting at the same place he rest before

He move his head right left

Last shuriken manage to hit on his hair band

''Deidara-san are you alright?'' ask tobi

''Can't you be any faster hmm?'' ask deidara

''Ei.. deidara-san you told me to act out ,when u call me''

''I am just following your prefect plan'' say tobi

Deidara really dislike this idiot

''Hey, I didn't mess up the job''

''Shouldn't I deserve a praise?''

''I got three of them myself'' say tobi proudly

''It thanks to my plan hmmm , idiot'' say deidara

''We better get going now'' say tobi walking a few step front.

He notice deidara didn't get up

He turn back

''Deidara-san haven't you rest enough?'' ask tobi

Deidara keep quiet and look at another side

Tobi didn't understand what wrong before

But soon he think he sees his problem

Tobi walk closer to deidara  
Hand reaching to deidara

Deidara notice it and start looking at tobi hand as he move

''Deidara if you need help''

''You should ask…'' say tobi

Deidara look up to see tobi plugging another apple down

''You are hungry aren't you deidara-san?'' ask tobi

''I not hungry un…'' say deidara

For a moment deidara though he is smart  
But it seem he just any idiot after all

Deidara try pull his head off the tree

But the shuriken seem stuck with his hair and his head band

''Maybe I should ask for help hmm?'' deidrara thought looking up at tobi

''Tobi… can you take off the shuriken un?'' deidara say softly

There was a short slient  
Next tobi is laughing softly

''What are you laughing hmm?'' ask deidara

''You look like a child asking for help before haha'' say tobi

Deidara feel embarrass , angry and irritated when he say that.

''… I shouldn't ask that idiot for help un''

''I will pull out the shuriken myself … even I have to lost some of my hair hm.'' Deidara though

Deidara start to pull his head off the tree

But it is not working well and it hurt

Tobi notice it and stop him

Using his left hand to push deidara forehead back gently to the tree  
Right hand holding the shuriken that is stuck on his hair band

''Deidara-san relax , I'll help'' say tobi

Tobi pulling the shuriken slowly as it got stuck pretty deep

''Er.. a bit more'' say tobi and pull out the shuriken

When he took out the shuriken

It cut deidara hair band and deidara's hair drop down

Tobi know there are pretty boys in the world

But deidara is more pretty than most people he see in his life

While tobi stay quiet and look at him

Deidara swing his hair around a bit to try make it neater

''Tobi … move un '' say deidara

Tobi move aside  
Letting deidara move  
Deidara get his hand on the ground

''Let go un'' say deidara softly with his hand in this mouth

''Ei deidara-san you forget your hair band'' say tobi picking the hair band up

''Leave it … it spoil anyway un'' say deidara

Deidara jump up the tree and continue the journey

Tobi stand and look at the red band on his hand

For some reason tobi don't want to throw it away  
So he keep in his pocket and follow behind deidara quickly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author : I hope you all can understand and like my story o.o  
Not too OC right?


End file.
